The Perfect Guy
by artisticxsin
Summary: Sakura has had many failures in getting a boyfriend. All her previous boyfriends dumped her for the same reason. After an encounter with a strange man, her life get changed drastically. BASED ON THE DRAMA SERIES. SASUSAKU ITASAKU
1. Introductions & Beginnings

**I know I haven't finished the other story yet. Not even close. But I've recently seen a Japanese drama that I ABSOLUTELY LOVED to death! It's called **_**Absolute Boyfriend**_**. And, after watching it, an idea popped, thus here I am. **

**This story is pretty much based on the DRAMA series. The show is also a manga, but I'm basing this on the show. Most people probably might know the manga version better though. . .**

**Any who, the main pairing here is SasuSaku. Also, there will be slight ItaSaku in there, and very little NejiSaku at the start. Some other pairings well also perhaps be included too.**

**As far as the story line goes, I might change it up a bit so as not to give away much of the show. I truly do recommend for anyone to watch it, by the way. Hehe. **

**Anyway, sorry if it's not THE best story ever. I'm still new at this and still trying to improve my writing skills. Also, the characters might be a bit OOC in this story. Especially Sasuke, seeing as who I made him be here. But hey, this is fanfiction, so I can make him out to be any way I want, neh ?**

**Just to help people out, and possibly for those who may have seen the drama, here are the MAIN characters;**

**Sakura Haruno – Riiko Izawa**

**Sasuke Uchiha - Night Tenjo**

**Itachi Uchiha - Soshi Asamoto**

**Kakashi Hatake- Gaku Namikiri**

**SOME MINOR Characters ;**

**Neji Hyuga – Company's most reliable employee**

**Naruto Uzumaki – Worker Under Itachi // Co-Chief**

**Hinata Hyuga – One of the Head Workers**

**Ten Ten – Another Employee who works with Sakura**

**Ino Yamanaka – Sakura's Best Friend // One of the Workers**

**Sai – [ You'll see him soon enough ! ]**

**Now that that's done, on with the story !**

* * *

**Perfect Guy** – Prologue

Sakura Haruno was like the typical woman. Although her look was anything but. She had short hair, that reached just a little above her shoulders and was the color of pink. Her eyes were a bright and quite beautiful color of green. She was not very tall, but not too short body figure was slim, flat-chested too. Her skin was only a bit slightly tan. All in all, her appearance was one of a teenage girl still.

She lived a small apartment for one. mainly because of the landowner lady who lived right nexr door to her in the small apartment building. She would not allow more than one person per apartment in her building. Especially not a man if the one living there was a woman.

Her job was working in a very well-known pastry company of the very famous Uchiha family. The Uchiha company is known for selling fancy and delicious pastries. Their deserts are anything except simple and ordinary. As such, Sakura's job was to serve and hand-out the new samples being worked on during important company meetings and whatnot along with some other employees. She also worked in the small office where other employees worked doing other things for the benefit of the company.

One of her fellow co-workers just so happened to be a very handsome looking man named Neji Hyuga. He an upper employee, who is one the company's most reliable person when delivering the pastries on time to meetings. Sakura has had a crush on him for a long time now, and has been hoping for the opportunity to make him ask her out on a date. Her long time friend Ino, who also works along side Sakura, is the only other person who knows of her infatuation with the Hyuga, and somewhat tries to help her friend out in this.

* * *

**So, there we go. This first chapter was pretty boring, I know. But I thought I'd write this just so people get a sense as to who's who at the moment and what the main points are in the story. Almost like an outline of things before everything starts. **

**Like I said before, this is based on the DRAMA SERIES. NOT the manga. I haven't even really read the manga, actually. Any who, opinions so far would be nice. And again, sorry if it's not the best out there. I'm still learning !**


	2. Confession Plan FAILED

**The previous chapter was very short, and very boring, I know. I don't think it's even considered a chapter. So, here is the REAL beginning of the story. I'll try to make it as long as I can to make up for the crappy first chapter. SO, here goes.**

* * *

**The Perfect Guy**

**Chapter One – Confession Plan? Failed!**

It was a typical day in the village of Konoha. The sun was shining bright, though not as bright as it did earlier in the day. It was now mid-afternoon and the sky would soon get dark.

Sakura had just gotten off from work a long while ago, and decided to try and confess her feelings to her long time crush, Neji Hyuga. At the moment, they were at a small restaurant. Not quite big and fancy, but a small, simple one. They were seated at table outside of it underneath a sun umbrella, though it wasn't really necessary to have on at this time of day.

Sakura was wearing a simple outfit. A small tan light jacket, meant to wear on occasions like meetings, or business matters and whatnot. She wore a light pink short sleeved shirt underneath, and a skirt the same color as her jacket that reached just a little below her knees with flats. Her hair was let out loose, like usual. It was just combed neatly, with a headband the color of a dark shade of pink. Her bangs were parted in the middle, both sides falling freely on each side of her face. She also wore a pretty little necklace that had a small cherry blossom on it.

Neji was considered as the type of guy any woman would want. Mainly because of his looks. He had pale skin, long brown hair that reached just above his lower back, and the most breath taking eyes anyone has ever seen. They were an unusual color, white. But people still considered his eyes beautiful. Today, he was wearing his usual business attire. A white suit, with a black tie and his hair tied back into a loose ponytail. Nothing exciting. But with his looks, it didn't matter what he wore. He still looked pretty good. And that's exactly what Sakura thought today as well.

Currently, they were both having a simple chat, talking of nothing important. Just talking. They both were also sitting right across from each other. Their table was located at a spot where you could see a perfect view of the lake that was near the restaurant. You could see some buildings and homes across from it, and boats that were passing by and such. All in all, it was a nice view there, and although it wasn't necessarily planned, Sakura thought it was perfect to go along with what she was planning today.

After a few minutes of talking, Sakura decided it was time for her to finally put into action what she came here to do. That was, to finally confess her feeling to Neji. In the past, she has had terrible luck with finding the right guy. But now, she hopes that maybe, this time will be different. She even baked crème puffs the night before to give to Neji in hopes things will go well today.

"Here, this is for you." Sakura said.

She brought forth a small box that she had with her and handed it to Neji. Neji looked at her for a moment, then brought the small box closer to him on the table. He then opened it. Once he looked inside, he saw that there were two ordinary looking crème puffs.

"I made these last night for you. I know it's not much and all, but I hope you like them." Sakura looked at him, smiling lightly with a very faint blush showing on her cheeks. Neji looked up at her and smiled back as well. Looking back down at the box, he reached inside and took one of the pastries and held it out in his hand. He looked at it for a few seconds. In the mean time, Sakura was smiling at him, wondering what he would do next and whether it was a good time to tell him her feelings. After looking at the pastry and then back at the pinkette, Neji looked like he had just come to a conclusion on something.

He closed his eyes and shook his head lightly, looking at Sakura. "So, what is it that you need me for Sakura? You didn't have to go through all the trouble into baking me this if you needed me to help you with something." Sakura looked at him, her expression one of confusion. She tilted her head to the side a bit, wondering what he meant by that. "Wait, what do you mean?"

The Hyuga let out a small, almost inaudible sigh escape his lips, setting the pastry down back in the box and leaned back in his chair for a moment. "I mean, if you needed advice in something, you didn't have to give me anything." He sat back up again, putting his arms on the table with his hands together. "So, what is it? Need some help in something at work? Some love advice, perhaps?" The Hyuga smiled politely at her. Sakura, on the other hand, looked at him surprised. She wasn't expecting this to happen. He thought she needed advice? What and how exactly did he think of her as?

"Eh? T-that's not it. Actually I…" She was interrupted by the sound of Neji's phone vibrating on the table. The Hyuga picked up his phone and opened it, reading the message that was sent to him. He then closed it up, can put it in his pocket, looking back at Sakura. "Sorry, but it seems I'm needed back at work. So I must go now." As he stood up from his chair, Sakura also stood up, in a last attempt to let him know her feelings. "Neji, wait!" The Hyuga stopped in his tracks momentarily and looked at the pinkette. "Hn? Something the matter, Haruno?" Sakura looked to the side for a second, thinking. "Ano, I was just wondering… What do you think of me, Neji-san?" She looked up at him, her expression seeming hopeful. Alas, it didn't seem Neji saw it however, for his answer left her speechless and hopeless. "Well, you certainly are a hard worker. And you also seem to take your job quite seriously." With that, he gave her one last smile, and began to walk towards the exit, and leaving the place.

So in the end, it is always the same. She failed once again to express her feelings to the person she likes. Actually, no. Not even. She didn't even get to make it to that part. The way things turned out in her opinion, were like things ended before they even began. Looking to where he left, she closed her eyes and sighed. Falling back on her chair, she stayed a few more minutes before heading out and going home. Today didn't turn out the way she had hoped it would. Upon entering her apartment, which on her way she was greeted by the owner, she went inside.

While at the restaurant, she didn't really eat anything, and she was now a bit hungry because of it. Therefore after freshening up and relaxing for a few minutes, she went over to her kitchen and looked inside her refrigerator. There wasn't much food inside. Not even enough for her to be able to prepare something for herself to eat as a meal. Sighing, she closed the fridge up and looked around her kitchen. Putting her hand on her hip, she thought she might as well go pay her friend a visit at the small bar where she worked. The bar wasn't necessarily even a real bar, more like a café type of place actually. Even so, they served great food there and at the moment her stomach was practically demanding for her to find something eatable. Going over to her door, she put on her coat and shoes, got her keys and money to pay and headed out.

* * *

**Well, there's the first chapter. Still kind of boring, neh ? But I hope to improve later on and make the story more exciting. And trust me, I will make sure to add some action and drama in there. Opinions so far are welcome !**


End file.
